Saviour
by Predator7
Summary: Yukinoshita Yukino, the Prime Minister of Japan has been betrayed. In her distress she decides to take the final step... that is until someone decides to complete a promise. With a good and a bad ending.


**Before I start the story or apologize….**

 **WHO THE HELL WAS THE NUTCASE WHO LOCKED ME OUT OF MY ACCOUNT?!**

 **I SWEAR TO DEAR GOD IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'L SHOW YOU WHY MY CALL SIGN IS HARLEQUIN….**

 **LIMEY BASTARD HELD MY ACCOUNT RANSOM…..**

 **SPEAKING OF LIME…**

 **IF I SEE…1 MORE...1 MORE….PM…WITH THE SUBJECT REGARDING LIME…..**

 **I SWEAR ON HACHIMAN'S AHOGE THAT I'LL START KILLING THE CAST...**

… **.AGAIN.**

 **AND THIS TIME….**

… **IT'LL BE PRETTY GRAPHIC….**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED PEOPLE.**

* * *

Yukinoshita Yukino was an economy minding politician and even as a child of a rich family had never ever touched a firearm. This fact weighed heavily on her as she looked at the large black pistol on her desk as If it was some rare artifact.

She thought if she would be able to fire accurately but dismissed the though after deciding that it was not need much skill to shoot oneself in the head.

She'd been given a thirty second primer on the gun's operation by Yamada her principal Bodyguard the same man who had loaned her the weapon and chambered a round for her benefit and then in a grave yet still patronizing tone tutored her how to hold the weapon and how to press the trigger.

Reluctantly she had asked him where she should place the weapon to maximum effect and the reply was not as precise as what the former Ice queen of Sobu liked.

Yamada explained with a shrug that placing the muzzle against any part of the skull mostly around the brain would do the job as long as medical attention was delayed and he would see to it that medical attention was, in fact, delayed.

And with a curt nod the bodyguard left her alone in her office with the gun sitting in front of her.

She snorted 'A fine bodyguard he turned out to be'

She hefted the pistol in her hands. It was heavier than she expected it to be but its weight was balanced. The grip was surprisingly thick and in her hands felt fatter than she had imagined a gun to be, but that was not to say she'd ever spent any time thinking about firearms.

Then after looking at the weapon closely reading the manufacturer's date and the serial number just out of curiosity, Yukino Hayama, Prime minister of Japan placed the muzzle of the Glock on her right temple and put her fingertip on the trigger.

* * *

She could not lead her country any longer and that is why she decided to kill herself.

Her father was one of the most Influential members of the Diet. He had a knack to turn his enemies into his allies and the will and power to get things done. It was perhaps this ability of her father as a politician that drew her to seek out her future in the murky world of Japanese politics.

After graduating from Tokyo University she became a municipal official in Kyoto, rising to the rank of assistant deputy mayor. She left Public service to gain her Master's in Economics and a Doctorate in Administration and then spent some time in the International Finacial sector in Tokyo and due to her reforms being success put her at the centre of Japan's financial growth amd positioned her for even greater things to come.

She was elected Mayor of Chiba Prefecture a year later. Using her family company as a spearhead she pressed for further investments from abroad and further expansion of Free-Market Principles.

Yukinoshita Corp was popular with Western buisness intrests and under the direction of her elder sister soon rose as the face of Japan.

It was then that Japan was dragged into a war that had been brewing for several decades.

A full All-Out-War finally broke out between North and South Korea.

South Korea had managed to hold out against the North but due to the Intervention of China which declared its support for North Korea and invaded South Korea, ROC and Russia meant that the only thing between North Korea and China launching an Invasion of the US was Japan.

It seemed to be a pretty one-sided match with one side hoarding Nuclear weapons and the other….well….

A non-existing army….

 **[A\N- The reason I've called it like that is due to the fact that Japan's military is called a SDF (Self Defense Force) and not by Japanese Army or Japanese Air Force]**

It was however shocking that the North Korean and Chinese Advance was stopped due to the efforts of a hundred men and their officer. They held them off long enough for the Americans to counterattack and Russia to advance into China and attack North Korea.

China withdrew from the war after its efforts to try and claim Taiwan were twarted by a brief Air Battle over the South China Sea where China lost its Flagship Carrier to a combined force of Japanese, American and ROC fighters.

The JSDF officer who had managed to stop the North Korean advance was just a Lieutenent when the war started, by the time the Japanese, Americans and Russians captured Pyongyang he had been promoted to a Lt General.

It was a surprising turn of events but being one of the Primary reasons of the country still being free easily overrode any sort of doubts or accusation that anyone threw at him to prevent him from promotion.

It was however the same war that brought about the downfall of the current government. The former government who chose to abandon their offices and responsibilities and fled when the attack came was sacked in its entirety. Yukino was made the Chiba Prefecture chief of her party and a member of the Diet.

It was after a year and a half that the War's effects began to arise in Japan.

Japan was already going through a crisis. Famine, a complete breakdown of national and provincial infrastructure and ultimately anarchy were on the Horizon. It was only due to the work of Yukino and a few others like her that Japan was able to starve off a collapse.

She pressed for expansion of Special Economic zones and the establishments of more free markets and zones.

A desperate Diet conceded, her plan was implemented in its entirety and Japan's economy grew by leaps and bounds.

The gambit paid off.

Yukinoshita Yukino, the chief architect of the financial reform plan was made The Director of National Finance policy. It was then that she though her childhood dream of changing the World was finally going to be true.

But then the Bubble burst.

A brief period after the Unification of Korea the World economy entered into a protracted downturn shortly after she was made the Commerce minister. Both foreign investments and exports were hit hard. These two components of the economy, both of which she deserved credit for revolutionizing were the major driving force of the nation's double digit growth rate. They were wellsprings of money that all but dried up when the world stopped buying.

A further expansion of SEZ's orchestrated by her failed to stop the downwards spiral towards catastrophe.

She knew how the winds blew in the world of Politics. Her earlier success in free-market reforms to save her country would now be used against her. Her enemies would hold up her economic model as a failure and claim that it was the very thing that had lead Japan to a collapse.

However she would not let them do that. She had her own mottos and ideals. She believed that she had to bear the responsibilities and decided to make the government pull down their pants.

If only her mother had not intervened…

Her mother no matter what she wanted to do forced her to hide the truth of Japan's failing economic model by shifting Japan's focus to state projects, and by encouraging loans to regional prefectures to build or upgrade roads and buildings and ports and telecommunication infrastructure. These were the type of investments seen in the old Soviet communist model, a central government policy to foster economic expansion via massive central planning schemes.

This looked good on paper and guided by her mother she presented growth rates in meetings for a year of expansion while not as good as before but growth hovered around six to eight percent. She dazzled the Diet and the lesser houses of government as well as the world press, with facts and figures that painted the pictures that her mother wanted them to see.

But it was all smoke and mirrors.

She knew that because the borrowed would never be repaired. Demand for exports had trickled and prefecture debt reached seventy percent of GDP, twenty five percent of all loans were non-performing in banks and still the government encouraged more borrowing and spending and even more borrowing….

It was a house of cards.

And coinciding with her desperate attempts to hide her nation's economic problems, a new problem swept across Japan.

It was called New Genesis.

After the Government's woeful response to the War, where most of the Officials chose to flee protests filled the streets all over the nation. The old government had been sacked due to this same movement and now it was back.

Yukino had tried to hide the failing model but the effects could be seen in several places in Japan. It was due to the fact that people had returned to the streets in protests again.

The government pushed back against the protesters, certainly not as forcefully as they could have, but with each blow and each discharge of tear gas the situation grew even more unstable.

As the leadership of the crowds was dragged off to prison, the demonstrations moved off the streets for a time and the government and Ministry of Public Security felt that they had the situation under control. But the protest soon moved online on Social Media Sites.

Here on hundreds of millions of Smartphones and computers, the scattered protests turned into a well-organized and powerful movements. The CPC was slow to react and Ministry of Public security had no effective weapon to counter this electronic 1's and 0's of this viral uprising.

Commerce Minister Yukinoshita Yukino watched the movement and the anger, confusion and fear that it created within the Diet and decided that her plan of dropping the curtains on the failing economic problems was now long gone.

It was too later for that.

* * *

Then a month later something that not even she would have foreseen something incredible happened.

She was named the Prime Minister of Japan making her the ruler of her House of Cards.

The election had been….a raucous affair. The two standing candidates deemed the most liked to take over the office had both fallen from grace within weeks of each other. One for a corruption scandal and the other due to a arrest of a subordinate and under the charges of a sexual assault.

She however suspected that it was her mother's doing.

There were other candidates; however all of them had some sort of alliances with one of the two men.

It was like High School again where she was the odd one out. She was considered an outsider, even though she inherited her father's position and was unaligned with any fraction and was elected as the compromise candidate.

Three months later, after taking the reins of power at a meeting in the Imperial Palace, she made a tactical decision that would later result in her placing a pistol against her temple just a month later.

She had enough of the truth being hidden. Already rumors had begun seeping out of the impending crisis and she decided to inform the ministers about the coming crisis in "her" economy.

She explained to a roomful of expressionless faces, she announced that she would propose a curtailing of regional borrowing and a number of other austerity measures. This, she explained would strengthen the economy over time but would have the unfortunate short-term downturn of the economy.

"How short-term?" A man asked.

And perhaps for the first time she had to lie, "Two to three years." She lied, it would take their economy at least five years to have the desired effect.

"How much will the growth-rate drop?" The current commerce minister asked.

She hesitated, "If the plan is implemented, growth will necessarily contract by, an estimate ten basic points during the implementation year."

There were gasps around the room.

"Growth is currently at eight percent and you're telling us we will experience contraction?" Another said.

"Yes."

Then the commerce minister shouted, "We have experienced growth till now. Even with the war, Japan's economy did not show contraction!"

She shook her head and in a calm manner explained, "We have been deceived. I have personally looked through the ledgers and growth did come because of the foreign trade expansion that I implemented but it did not happen after the war."

She now saw that no-one in the room believed her. She thought of herself as a messenger informing the Diet of this crisis but the other members began leveling accusations.

The meeting went spiraling downwards and by the afternoon she had to retreat to the Imperial Palace knowing that there was going to be trouble. It would come down on them all, and several of them had understood that. They were not listening to her and her plans….

….there would be no discussions of her plans.

She had been elected Prime minister because she had not chosen any side, but now she realized that she could have done with some friends.

She realized that prosperity in Japan was about to grind to a halt. And it was not just the economy…

New Genesis group was becoming increasingly powerful and had begun to extend its influence into the military.

A totalitarian regime could…well theoretically paper over many problems.

She knew that she was now sitting on a powder keg that was growing by the day.

* * *

Three weeks later, she realized that her position was under threat.

While on a diplomatic trip to Europe, one of the ministers ordered all the media as well as several news services worldwide to begin airing reports crucial to her economic leadership.

She was furious and raced back to Tokyo to demand a meeting with the minister but was informed by his associated that the man was in Singapore. She immediately converged a meetings of the important members of the Diet which were twenty-five total.

However only eight people turned up.

Within days, charges of corruption appeared in the Media claiming that She had abused her power as the Mayor of Chiba prefecture for personal gain and for the Yukinoshita Company. The statements were corroborated with signed statements by dozens of her former aides and Yukinoshita business partners in Japan and abroad.

She was not corrupt. She had fought corruption wherever she found it, in local businesses, in the police force and in the party. In this way she made enemies, who were all too willing to give false witnesses against him.

But the last straw was someone who knew her all too well.

Hayama Hayato, her husband.

He gave a written confession that she was involved in corruption and had abused her position to give her family business and huge profit. It proved to be the final nail in the coffin.

An arrest warrant was issued for the Prime minister by the Ministry of Justice. **[AN-Or ministry of Public security]**

She knew exactly what was going on.

This was an attempted coup.

The coup came to head on the morning of the sixth day of the crisis, when the leader of New Genesis along with several minister and several military officials announced to a stunned world that until the unfortunate affair involving Prime Minister Yukinoshita was resolved, he would be taking charge of the Government. The Man then officially announced that the Prime minister was, officially, a fugitive from Justice.

At the Time, they held this press conference just outside the Imperial Palace a few hundred meters away from her quarters.

It was then that thing began to get serious. Major businesses were raided by angry mobs and Public security who arrested all the CEO's and owners of large companies.

For them, all big businesses were the one who had stated all this crisis and now the mob wanted Justice.

By the Afternoon there had been several casualties, her mother and father including, her sister had been out of the country and was saved as a result. She however was not…

The JSDF could have been deployed but due to the messed up chain of commands they were unable to do anything..

Late in the evenings she finally decided to go on the offensive. She identified several people in the Diet and several influential people and converged a secret meeting with them.

She stressed that the only way to save Japan was to help her quell this coup and in return she promised them better positions. It was a dirty trick but it was the only thing that she could do.

Her reception by the people was cold. It was as if they were looking at a doomed man, and they showed little interest in aligning themselves with her.

Even the person that she had pinned her hopes on did not speak anything….

Hikigaya Hachiman…or rather Lt General Hikigaya Hachiman.

The man that the media had dubbed the Shield of Japan, the person that had held off the Koreans and the Chinese did not say a single word throughout the meeting.

It was at the end where she decided to talk to him in privately….she asked him how he could help.

He coldly replied that he could provide her with a gun to shoot herself.

As she watched him go out she still whispered something to him…but she knew he wouldn't listen. She knew she had hurt him badly and now, she was paying for it.

She could not sleep that night, she had no idea if she would be overthrown and then executed. In the predawn hours she received word that three of the men she had met would not participate in the coup, they however, did not have the political clout to help her.

At Five AM she called her staff and announced that she was going to step down. The ministry was notified and a police contingent dispatched to arrest her.

She told them she would go quietly.

But she lied for the second time in her life.

She would not go quietly.

No.

She would not go at all.

* * *

She held the Black Glock to her head.

Her hand trembled but she found herself to be rather composed, considering the situation. As she closed her eyes she began pressing the trigger harder, she felt her tremors increase, the quivering grew in her body, beginning at her feet and travelling upwards.

She worried that she would shake the muzzle off the target and miss her brain and pressed the gun harder into her temple.

It was then that she heard the sound of helicopters and a shout came from the hallway. It was Yamada's voice, excited.

Curious she opened her eyes.

The door suddenly opened and an excited Yamada flew in. She put the gun down and asked immediately.

"What is it?" She demanded.

His eyes were wide and a smile was on his face he said, "Madam Helicopter and Tanks! Help is here!"

"Huh? What do you mean Tanks, Public security has armored vehicles."

"No madam, it's the JSDF, it's Lt General Hikigaya, he must be sending men to protect you. Now you don't need to worry, the PS will never defy the JSDF let alone Lt General Hikigaya. How can they?"

She didn't believe this turn of events, Hikigaya Hachiman the man that she had made a personal request yesterday evening had come to her aid at the last possible minute.

She slid the pistol across the desk, "Yamada-san it seems I will not be needing this anymore." He took the pistol and holstered it on his hip.

She did not think that the man really cared whether she lived or died but in the moment shook his hand anyway.

Any allies, even conditional ones were worth having on a day like this.

She looked out of the Window and saw JSDF soldiers decending via a rope from the helicopters and tanking up positions. Several tanks arrived inside the Place and took up positions. Armed JSDF troops arrived via Trucks and Humvees and walked in neat rows along the armour.

As the rumbling of the tanks shook through the floor and rattled things another person ran in.

"Madam, the Defense minister is making a public announcement."

She quickly moved to another part where a TV was airing a press conference.

A man identified as the Defence Minister of Japan was making an announcement.

"People of Japan, we are undergoing a crisis,"

"Several months ago our freedom was at stake, but due to the efforts of some bravehearts we managed to keep the torch of liberty burning,"

"However there are no winners in a War, only losers. We may have retained out freedom but we lost our economy,"

"Since the War, our economy had been on the verge of collapse,"

"It was only due to efforts of our Prime Minister Yukinoshita Yukino that we were able to avert a major crisis,"

"However many people do not think that. They believe she is the reason that Japan is collapsing, and they have challenged her governance,"

"It is fine, democracy allows us to call out others mistakes. It however does not teach us to riot and spread Anarchy though the country,"

"These so-called liberators, New Genesis claims to protect Japan from collapsing while spreading chaos themselves,"

"If you think you can do a better job fine, you're free to try. But only after winning elections and making your government. Not by spreading Chaos and killing people,"

"People like these are no better than outlaws. And so as of this moment the Group New Genesis is declared a rogue group and will be dealt with force,"

"I Kanou Taro, the Defence Minister of Japan order the mobilization of the entire JSDF under the command of Lt General Hikigaya Hachiman and order him to put down this "coup" and restore public order."

"Madam Prime Minister, Lt General Hikigaya is here. Should I bring him in?" Yamada suddenly said and she suddenly started feeling giddy.

"Yes please," She ordered him and he hastened off.

A minute later a man in a full JSDF dress uniform walked in along with two other Special Forces operators.

His jet black hair now had several traces of grey. Gone was the messy black hair that donned his head back in High-School, now a crew-cut donned his head and his chest was decorated with several coloured bar. It was his eyes that still remained the same.

"Madam Prime Minister," He said.

"There is no need for formalities, Hikigaya-san" She replied with a smile on her face.

"We have ensured your safety and I assure you that the JSDF has been deployed to quell this coup, we already have arrested several of the rogue ministers. However the leader of New Genesis is still at large,"

"Be assured that I have a special team assigned to hunt the leadership do-"

"It's called Kogarasumaru!" The two men behind him suddenly barged in.

"I know I haven't forgotten, geez, Itami, Kurata stay outside we're coming in a minute," The men nodded and left.

"We?" Yukino suddenly asked.

"Kanou wants you to address the nation on this crisis. He's doing quite a good job but it will be better if the Prime Minister addresses the Nation directly in the Diet and not from behind the Imperial Palace." He said and motioned towards the door.

She nodded and started moving but then suddenly turned towards him, "Am I going to be alright?"

"Don't worry, the JSDF have secured the area, you'll be fine."

"Oh yes," she suddenly said with a mischievous tone, "I've got you." She said but he just chuckled and replied.

"I wouldn't count on it." He said before following her.

"Oh, I almost forgot," He said while moving with her, "We caught Hayama at a private airport in Yokohama, and he was not alone." He said and she stopped.

"You remember the blonde….back in high school? Cause I forgot her name, yeah I think he was with her," She turned to look back at him with an unreadable expression, "What do you want to do with him. There are a hundred little things you could do with him, or I could do to him."

"Just imprison him and ask him who approached him." She said coldly and turned back.

"Roger that Maam." Hikigaya said and opened the door for her.

* * *

 **[THIS PART'S A BIT CRAPPY SO BEAR WITH ME]**

"That was tiring," Yukino said as she dropped on a couch in the Imperial Place. Hikigaya dropped to a seat near her and let out a sigh.

"No arguments there."

Hikigaya glanced at her, sitting motionless with a look of suffering on her gentle face. It was understandable; though she appeared cold she was a person who always needed a hand to support her. That was probably the reason that she followed her mother's advice inspite of it being morally wrong for her.

They just sat quietly with an occasional glance at each other.

She was the first to speak, "Its been a while, huh?"

He nodded with a sigh, "It has been 7 or 8 years since we first met back in Sobu."

She forced a laugh, "Back then we used to be in so much distress over small things, the person I was in High School would never have even dreamed that she would fall into such a problem. How I wished to bring back that time."

Hikigaya was about to say something but was stopped by her, "I know that you are going to say something from your rants so please save it, I don't want to hear those rotten ideas of your right now."

"And look where your ideals have gotten yourself,"

"At least I'm in a better position that you,"

"Yeah, in a castle under siege,"

"At least I can change the world"

"You've not changed have you?"

They suddenly stopped and stared at each other. Then together they shared a laugh.

"It's really been a long time huh?"

"You know there's so much that could have happened but…there's no bring that back."

She gazed into his eyes with her own luminous once trying to fathom the hidden meaning of his words.

"Yes but I believe that you have to need to regret that past, it was you who taught me that. Seeing your current life I think that you must be recalling it in satisfaction, because the self-sacrificing that fills it now…" It was intended as a light hearted but he interrupted it…

"I cannot accept your praise, even thought it is you who is praising."

"On the contrary I reproach myself continuously…but this is an unimportant topic."

His face again resumed its former stiff and cold expression. But she had caught a glimpse of the man she had known and loved, it was to him that she now spoke.

"I thought you will allow me to say this," she said, "We were so close…we were a thing but it…was due to my…" Suddenly her voice trembled, "I believed that we could be close….but I don't know why but you seem to be different now and…"

"There are a thousand reasons _why,"_ he said laying special emphasis on why.

"But it was not that kind and frank outlook, that I loved, it was also the rotten personality, that exterior. I divined that noble, self-sacrificing spirit…"

"We were different back then….we have difficulties but now we are free to do what we feel…"

There were tears in her eyes as well now, "I don't understand your why….but have so little happiness in my life and now…."

"For some reason you wish to deprive me of our former….friendship and that….hurts me. I know I have done wrong but I beg for a chance to correct it."

"Please Hikigaya Hachiman-kun"

He was silent for a second before be spoke again, "I may forgive Yukinoshita, but I don't forget."

She stared at him for a second before wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry…I must have acted a bit uncomposed for a bit….excuse me." And suddenly she began to cry and tried to hurry from the room.

"Yukinoshita, wait!" He exclaimed and at that moment her footing slipped and she fell backwards.

Suddenly she collided with something and felt someone holding her and then looked around and saw Hikigaya supporting her from behind.

She turned back, resting on his chest and gazing into his eyes.

For a few seconds they gazed silently into each other's eyes before their face started moving towards each other.

And then what had seemed impossible and remote suddenly became possible, inevitable, and very near.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **The end…**

 **The motherfucking end….**

 **So I blame the guy who locked out of my account for this.**

 **Well it was also possible due to help from…LyingHiki and Kogawa Leaf for their help.**

 **And this is short for a reason.**

 **I'm not done with this story.**

* * *

 **Oh, It's a bit new but do check out another light novel that is like Oregairu.**

 **Name- I do not need salvation for me who absolutely kills youth.**

 **Author- Yoshitaka Seda**

 **Illustrations- U-35**

 **List Price- 650 yen + tax.**

 **There's a guy like 8man and a Yukino-type girl….well a bit more S I believe. A pic had her almost shoving her spike laden sneaker on the MC's boy face….**

 **Now if that's not S I don't know what is.**

 **If you can't find that try "I don't need salvation for me who am absolutely anti-youth boy"**

 **Yes the English is wrong but that's the only English thing readably on the cover. (Frank can read Japanese not me)**

 **Um, Ralph a little help here?**

* * *

 **So YUKI X HACHI GUYS DO NOT READ THIS (Looking at you Zenko) . I WILL NOT TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT HAPPENS AFTERWARDS.**

 **Well this is dedicated to the guy who hacked my account.**

* * *

In the end, she made a mess of it. She flinched with the anticipation of the gun's report and the barrel jerked forward and down.

She shot herself in the through her face, passing through her sinus cavity and exiting on the left side.

She fell onto the floor, grabbing at he indescribable pain, writhing around behind her desk, kicking over the chair and flailing in her own blood.

One of her eyes had filled with tears and blood, but the other remained clear and saw him…

Hikigaya Hachiman standing over her, shocked and irresolute.

"Please…" She begged but the words were unclear. The agony of the wound and the shame of rolling around the floor on her office after failing a simple task tore through her soul like the bullet had tore through his face.

"Finish it!" She cried again..

"I forgive you Yukinoshita, but I can never forget the pain." He said calmly and turned away and through her own screams and pleas she heard the door close behind him.

It took the Prime Minister four Minutes to choke to death on her own blood.

* * *

 **IN YOUR FACE MF'KR!**


End file.
